75 Years of Death
by junebugz21
Summary: There were 75 years of Hunger Games before the rebellion that we know very little about. Finnick, Johanna, Haymitch, Chaff, Peeta, Katniss-who else is a Victor who can remember the horrors?
1. The Arena Memories

There were 75 Hunger Games in Panem. We know a lot only about the 74th and the 75th. So what happened in the other 72 years of Hunger Games?

**THE 1ST HUNGER GAMES**

Victor-Cain Hearten

District 6

Male Tribute

Arena-Abandoned ruins of a town

Age-17

_I felt the pain stab up my arm, slowly crawling up by body as the poison entered my bloodstream. I glared at the attacker, a girl from 8. I felt a scream rising in my throat. "Damn you to hell!" I screamed, and brought my spear down on her chest. Cannon fired. Trumpets played. "Ladies and gentlemen of Panem, I present to you the Victor of the 1st Hunger Games…Cain Hearten, the boy tribute from District 6!"_

_-A Memory of Cain Hearten_

**THE 2ND HUNGER GAMES**

Victor-Aubra Winnfield

District 9

Female Tribute

Arena-Deciduous forest

Age-15

_I held my breath as the fire raged…The fire I created. All the cannons were lost n the blazing flames, e deaths unimportant. I stared at the thing I had unleashed using the matches from my kit from the Cornucopia. It was only the sixth night in the arena, and I knew the Gamemakers must be getting restless. The Capitol wasn't seeing any gore. The ratings for this year's Games would be much lower than last year's…Perhaps this stunt was an easy one, but I hadn't planned on blowing the arena into a blazing world of flames. Scarlet tongues licked closer to me, and I managed to escape the fire. Soon I realized the flames were dying down. It was raining buckets now. The Gamemakers were trying to put out the flames and get the bodies. Not far away I saw a hovercraft appear and carry the charred remains of the body of a dead tribute. It was not thirty yards from where I stood. If I had not started the fire, the tribute would have most certainly killed me. _

_-A Memory of Aubra Winnfield_

**The 3rd Hunger Games **

Victor-Aamir Dagobert

District 1

Boy Tribute

Arena-Scorching desert

Age-18

_I whirled around as the cannon fired, sharing a triumphant glance with Hemmingway. It is reflected in her eyes, and I feel bitter as I remember that we are down to the final two tributes. Hemmingway doesn't yet realize it. I recalled what I'd learned at the Training Academy, and I slashed a knife at her. She dodges it and rolls, and that's when I realize she's armed, too. I feel blood splatter my legs, and I fall as an excruciating pain follows. I swung my axe at her, and I throw. My aim is pretty good. Pride fills me as it strikes her, and she falls, dead. I see the hovercraft come for both of us. The only difference is, I'll be leaving the Capitol alive._

_-A Memory of Aamir Dagobert_

**THE 4TH HUNGER GAMES**

Victor-Octavian Arnolds

District 4

Boy Tribute

Arena-Swamplands

Age-16

_My other allies are beside me as I hear rustling in the undergrowth. I raised my javelin, ready for anything. Shimmer, the girl from 1, pushes aside some branches. A snarling comes from inside and a wolf-not a mutt, wolf-attacks her, rips out her throat. The blood sinks into the ground, and as I try to stab the creature, I see that it has already gone. The cannon fires and we move away from Shimmer's body as a hovercraft comes to take away her body. I wondered if the wolf really _was _a Gamemaker weapon-it only killed Shimmer. _

_-A Memory of Octavian Arnolds_

**THE 5TH HUNGER GAMES**

Victor-Skylar James

District 10

Girl Tribute

Arena-Barren prairies without any cover

Age-16

_I stared up at the funnel cloud, reaching earth as a windy devil. Dirt gets in my eyes, and as I watch, it hits a nearby tribute fire and bursts into a wailing of smoke. The Gamemakers must be thinking things are getting pretty boring. As I watch the whirlwind turns into a firestorm. We see them in District 10 sometimes, and they are virtually unstoppable. Only a Gamemaker could put one out. I know that there is no way I can survive if I keep standing where I am. I take off in a mad dash, sprinting away for safety, but there is none, for this an arena meant for death. _

_-A Memory of Skylar James_


	2. The Interviews

**THE 6TH GAMES**

Victor-Benny Moodivec

District 12

Male Tribute

Arena-Grasslands ringed by forest

Age-14

_I stared straight ahead, biting my lip as Asarena urged me onto the stage. I managed to walk on stage as Camille finished her interview with Cornelius Belington. He welcomes me on with nice compliments on how well my stylist did. "Well, Benny, what do you think about your competitors?" I raised an eyebrow, not trusting myself to speak. Cornelius had not brought up _that _subject with any other tributes. I know he dislikes me for being from 12, a scrawny kid from the Seam. I found my voice. "Oh, well, they'll be just as stupid as they always are." Little did I know, I was one hundred percent wrong._

_-A Memory of Benny Moodivec _

**THE 7TH HUNGER GAMES**

Victor-Heinz Flour

District 1

Male Tribute

Arena-Frozen tundra

Age-18

_"So, Heinz, how are you looking forward to this year's Games?" Cornelius asked, his voice kinder than it had been last year, when a young tribute from 12 had won the Games. I answered what I pray is right-I volunteered, didn't I? "Cornelius, don't you know you're already talking to this year's Victor?" He pats me on the back, saying, "There will be twenty-three other tributes, Heinz. Good luck to the District 1 boy tribute-Heinz Flour!"_

_-A Memory of Heinz Flour_

**THE 8TH HUNGDER GAMES**

Victor-Serena Hollows

District 2

Female Tribute

Arena-Tropical Island surrounded by several miles of saltwater

Age-17

_I was beginning to realize what a mistake it was to have never gone to the Training Academy in District 2 as I step onto the stage for all of Panem to see…Cornelius Belington welcomed me on stage, his face made up in purple hues and violet clashing with deep magenta. You will rarely see someone like this in 2, apart from the hired stylists in the wealthy part of town. He took my hand, and I flinched at his touch, though I knew he did this will all tributes as encouragement, it frightened me. I imagined the faces back home, and I know what I have to do. Play classical Career. Every tribute but Thomas thinks I went to an Academy, and he wouldn't give me away. I took a deep breath, nervousness creeping up my skin. I have to do this, I told myself._

_-A Memory of Serena Hollows_

**THE 9TH HUNGER GAMES**

Victor-Wilma Kashron

District 7

Female Tribute

Arena-Deciduous Forest, perimeter mostly made up of moorland

Age-16

_I glanced back at my stylist, wondering if he's right about the outfit, about my proper manners, and whatnot. I step on stage, feeling a pang to have to be known by all of Panem, all of the Capitol-a group of freaks and creeps. I haven't yet entered the stage-the boy from 6 will soon finish. I hold my breath, searching for anything that might calm my anxiety. I am no Career. I will become a nameless tribute who died at the bloodbath, and I will be forgotten, forever. At least then my prep team won't be fawning and fretting over me like _I'm _the creepy clown wearing the scary tattoos. _

_-A Memory of Wilma Kashron_

**THE 10TH HUNGER GAMES**

Victor-Ruthium Arcson

District 4

Female Tribute

Arena-Remains of a wasteland that is highly toxic

Age-17

_I have to remember what Octavian told me. I see him sitting with the other mentors, giving me a hard stare. I'm not as nervous as the tributes from 3 are, but I'm nervous. The arena is only a day away, and I'm wasting what could have been a good training day. What we call at the Training Academy a perfect day, with maybe one death and little blood spilled. I'm wasting a day of trident-practice and spear throwing to meet with Cornelius Belington to say a lot of charming shit for three minutes-as if that will get me sponsors. No, sponsors only come after you survive at least a week and prove you can shoot. I know the Games are a perfect chance to fight, to prove I'm more than a faceless kid from 4. I suddenly wish I were with Quinton, my hair ratty and dressed normal, not like a Capitol purebred. _


End file.
